Lion-o's spirit world rescue
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: When Lion-o starts thinking there must be some way to bring the good in Pumyra back. The spirit stone senses it and teleports him to the spirit world. Jaga explains Pumyra's true soul and spirit still resides there and is longing to be freed from what Mum-Ra has done and the spirit stone giving her a second chance at life. She will get that second chance if she accepts his love.


_When Lion-o starts thinking there must be some way to bring the good in Pumyra back. The spirit stone senses it and teleports him to the spirit world. Jaga explains Pumyra's true soul and spirit still resides there and is longing to be freed from what Mum-Ra has done and the spirit stone giving her a second chance at life. She will get that second chance if she accepts Lion-o's love and will love him in return._

Lion-o had been thinking about Pumyra he knew there was good in her and that Mum-Ra was forcing her to do this. He just wished there was something he could do. So he wondered what could he do.

The spirit stone sensing what he wanted to do zapped him and Lion-o was sent into the spirit world.

"Where am I?' Lion-o asked.

"In the spirit world." Jaga said.

"Am I dead again?" Lion-o asked.

"No, the spirit stone sense what is in your heart and could tell what you thought and agreed. Pumyra's true spirit is trapped somewhere around here, you must find her. She will have a second chance of life, if she accepts your love and returns it she will be free." Jaga said.

"Okay I will start to search for her." Lion-o said. Jaga gave him something.

"This specail charm with blink and beep when you get close to Pumyra." Jaga said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

The other saw Lion-o.

"What's wrong with him?' Wilykit asked.

"Don't be alarmed the spirit stone teleported him to the spirit realm on a mission. He is going to rescue the true spirit of Pumyra, once she is free she can have a true second chance of life." Jaga said.

"So Lion-o has gone to look for her?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, keep guard over him he is vulnerable in this state." Jaga said.

Meanwhile in the spirit realm Lion-o was searching for Pumyra. "I hope she is around here somewhere," Lion-o said.

Lion-o searched through the forest of magi oar. The charm began to beep. "I must be getting warmer." Lion-o said.

At Mum-Ra's pyramid. Mum-Ra saw Lion-o was stuck in the spirit realm. "I must make sure to keep it like this." Mum-Ra said. "Pumyra come with me we have something to do." he said.

"Yes Master." Pumyra said.

Meanwhile at the camp Dobo looked concerned. "I hope the cat knows what he's doing." he said.

"Jaga said that Pumyra's true spirit is trapped and once she is freed she can return to her body and become her normal self." Cheetara said.

"I sure hope he can do it." Wilykat said.

In the spirit realm Lion-o kept searching. As he passed dog city it began to blink and beep more rapidly. "Look's like I'm getting closer." Lion-o said.

He was almost there. He saw pyramid in the distance. The charm went crazy. "She must be in there." he said. Then headed for it.

Mum-Ra and Pumyra were coming. They saw the Thundercats and their allies in a the distance. "Let's go," Mum-Ra said.

They headed for them and attacked. The others started to protect Lion-o.

"Hurry up Lion-o." Tygra said.

Lion-o made it into the pyramid and saw Pumyra in a cage. "Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o it's you why did you leave us? Why?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Pumyra if I had know you were crying out for help I would've helped you I'm sorry. It's my fault Mum-Ra has done this to you." Lion-o said.

"Please save me," she said.

"I will," Lion-o said. He told her about the pit and all that had happened. "I will save you Pumyra and I love you," he said.

Pumyra smiled at him.

Lion-o began to think where the key might be then found what he was looking for. It was in his shirt right next to his heart. He open the cage.

"Now let's get out of here." Lion-o said.

The stone opened a door and they went through.

Lion-o's spirit returned to his body. He gasped and woke up. He saw Mum-Ra and Pumyra. He saw Pumyra hold her head she started to have flashbacks and fell to the ground.

She sat up. She saw Lion-o.

"Pumyra?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o?" She asked. Then hugged him.

"I love you Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"I love you too Lion-o." Pumyra said.

"NO!" Mum-Ra said. His curse had been broken. Now Pumyra was free.

He escaped vowing revenge.

"I so happy that your back," Lion-o said.

"Thank you Lion-o for saving me." Pumyra said.

Then kissed Lion-o. She pulled away and blushed. Lion-o pulled her close and kissed her.

The end.


End file.
